


Starry Skies

by Wolf686



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thirteen Idiots Living Together, mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf686/pseuds/Wolf686
Summary: A book I wrote purely to show off my characters.---Twelve teenagers once met this one rich kid who was kind of an idiot so he invited all of them to live in the mansion he bought with his allowance.This is one year later.





	Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this chapter to be the first one, so it's probably quite confusing- sorry.

**Katniss Evergay**  
uhhh

**Katniss Evergay**  
is it dark in anyone else's room?

**anxious bab**   
_the demons are coming for me_

**emo child**  
who do I hear screaming?

**anxious bab**  
that would be me

**short but deadly**  
so brave

**probably sleeping**  
can you guys quiet down? I'm trying to sleep

**Pure Boi**  
how are you so calm in a blackout?

**probably sleeping**  
blackout?

**Everyone's Mom**  
How do you not notice the fact the entire mansion is pitch black.

**purest demon**  
Ty

**probably sleeping**  
?

**purest demon**  
you are in the KITCHEN

**purest demon**  
WTF ARE YOU SLEEPING

**probably sleeping  
** the floor is nice

**Everyone's Mom**  
Is he alone right now?

**purest demon**  
noh- I'm here

**Everyone's Mom**  
Thank god.

**emo child**  
the storm outside sucks

**fishy fish boi**  
it's worse when you are actually outside

**Pure Boi**  
?

**fishy fish boi**  
I got locked out ;-;

**Alice in Wonderland**  
I'm near the yard door- Imma try and let you in

**purest demon**  
WTF WAS THAT NOISE

**fishy fish boi**  
that was Alicia

**fishy fish boi**  
she tripped right in front of the yard door and is now just face down on the floor

**fishy fish boi**  
she isn't showing any sign of getting up

**Alice in Wonderland**  
I've fallen and I can't get up

**short but deadly**  
hold on

**short but deadly**  
three people in this chat have not yet spoken

**Katniss Evergay**  
which people?

**The Rich One**  
Me

**Satan  
** I'm only not speaking because I don't like any of you

**Pure Boi**  
where is Alex?

**purest demon**  
idk

**Everyone's Mom**  
I found a stray phone using my flashlight.

**Everyone's Mom**  
It's his.

**Alice in Wonderland**  
dun dun DUN

**short but deadly**  
this is turning into a horror movie

**emo child**  
he probably dropped his phone in the dark.

**Pure Boi**  
or he threw it because the dark frustrated him

**Katniss Evergay**  
that's more likely

**fishy fish boi**  
I'm still outside in a storm y'know

**Alice in Wonderland**  
I can't be bothered to get up from the floor so you're staying out there

**fishy fish boi**  
I guess I shall accept my fate of getting a cold

**short but deadly**  
guys

**The Rich One**  
what?

**short but deadly**  
this is a horror movie

**short but deadly**  
one of us is a killer

**Alice in Wonderland**  
dun dun DUN

**Everyone's Mother**  
Why do you think Alex is even dead, to begin with?

**short but deadly**  
it's a blackout and someone has gone missing

**short but deadly**  
he's dead for sure

**Alice in Wonderland**  
dun dun DUN

**short but deadly**  
we can rule out Ty, Cora, Alicia or Pace being the killer

**short but deadly**  
and my main suspect at this moment just happens to be Cameron

**Satan**  
what would I even get out of killing Alex?

**short but deadly  
** satisfaction?

**Satan**  
No

**probably sleeping**  
he isn't dead

**short but deadly**  
how can you be so sure?

**purest demon**  
he's in the kitchen with us right now eating an apple

**short but deadly**  
oh

**Alice in Wonderland**  
dun dun DUN


End file.
